


Adult Conversation

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, ntr, proxy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: Set early in Season 1, after Alejandro and Liu Mei first meet.The after party is just Liu Mei and Hong Long, and a sophisticated older man on the phone.
Relationships: Alejandro Corner/Wang Liu Mei, Hong Long/Wang Liu Mei
Kudos: 4





	Adult Conversation

Wang Liu Mei's slip dress wrinkled itself under her body as she stretched languidly across the hotel suite's chaise lounge. After sitting so primly during that working date with Ambassador Alejandro Corner she couldn't help herself. Her muscles instantly relaxed as she sank into the plush cushions, enjoying the feel of the microfiber upholstery against her slender legs and bare shoulders. Hong Long entered the room shortly after his mistress and headed toward the room's bar area while she rolled around playfully on the lounge, allowing herself a bit of childish luxury before starting to analyze the meeting's progression.

“It really is unfair, Hong Long,” she called out to him, “I honestly would have liked to try one of those famous drinks Mr. Corner suggested but it wouldn't have been right accepting his offer so easily.” She recalled the two times he offered to treat her. Brief as their meeting was he didn't have a chance to offer a third time. “Unfair!” She sighed, exaggeratedly. She wanted to hear him ask a third time and describe in his pleasant and inviting voice how delicious they were. “I'll just have to wait and see until next time. But still...” After a pause, she sat up and smiled at her butler across the room. “I'd rather have a Hong Long original iced tea tonight instead.” 

He nodded and reached for the Lavender tea and fruit brandy. It was officially after hours and safe in the room and so he smiled back at her, thankful for even the most subtle displays of appreciation. As the tea brewed he watched Liu Mei bend over her exposed knees and reach down to undo her shoe's ribbon around her slender ankle. Her movement was fluid, the graceful lines of her shoulders softly blending to her collar bone and, as the loosely fitted dress top folded outward to allow a glimpse, fabric curved into the shadowed skin of her perky breasts. She switched to free the other ankle and the dress strap over right shoulder slid down over her arm, the asymmetry accentuating the beautiful, smooth skin. Hong Long idly wondered to himself about the rest of the night as he measured out the liquor and before adding it to the steeped lavender. He doubled up on the brandy.

“Mr. Corner is such a charmer,” Liu Mei interrupted his thoughts with her own as she kicked off her heels. “It's easy to see where his power comes from.” After another pause she continued. “He most likely has a beautiful girlfriend or fiancée waiting for him, too. So unfair.” She let out another dreamy sigh. Being seventeen and constantly in the public eye, she hadn't hadn't been able to do anything more than dream and sigh about such things. Her dainty fingers were spread out, hovering over her eyes. She tried to recall the touch of his hand when they parted; how those large fingers folded over the palm of her hand, how he used just the perfect amount of pressure in his grip, how he shook her own hand slowly, how the warmth lingered until he was out of sight. If it had been any other man the gesture would have been business protocol, but coupled with Corner's piercing gaze and easy smile, it was a tease. There was no doubt about that. It drove her crazy with want inside, but she expressed it with a mere smile. It seemed that Corner enjoyed such games as well.

Hong Long chilled the tea in a shaker and brought her the glass on a small tray. She readily accepted it and thanked him before she closed her soft, glossy lips around the plastic straw and began leisurely sucking in the amber fluid. She lowered her eyelids as she did so, thoroughly enjoying the faint burn and anticipating the delightful lightheaded feeling that would come soon. Hong Long really knew how to make it just for her. “Mmmm...” she moaned appreciatively. Her lips released the straw and she smiled up at him “Just perfect!” 

A cellphone rang somewhere in the large suite and Hong Long excused himself. Liu Mei sat upright on the lounge, finishing the tea. Her thoughts returned to the older agent she'd just had the pleasure of meeting with. Despite how effectual Celestial Being's first operations appeared there were at least ten requisite operations to prepare. She hoped the majority of them would require her to brief Corner again. Given the nature of CB and the need for an untraceable administration it would be difficult to see him again aside from agency necessity. But they'd meet again soon. Hopefully they would be meeting for longer. Liu Mei couldn't help feel excited at the thought.

The ice cubes clinked faintly in the emptied glass and Liu Mei set it on the table beside her. She laid back down slowly, draped her arms over the cushioned headrest, and felt the warmth and faint dizziness from the alcohol spread. She gathered her legs up onto the lounge, softly brushing them against each other and the upholstery, wondering how different it would feel against Corner's tailored slacks. The question electrified her. She squirmed into the soft cushions and settled her self with one arm drawn over her slender waist, her fingers curling absently in the thin satin over the skin just below her breast. The other hand rested over her left thigh then floated inward as she began imagining his larger, heavier hands in place of her own. His touch wouldn't be as gentle and hesitant as her own, she imagined. No, it would be more forceful and masterful. Liu Mei wrapped the image of her associate up in the teenage fantasies of a sex expert role, someone who could show her body all the excitement and pleasures of the adult world. The fingers on her inner thigh switched to the opposite knee and began drawing up the hem of her dress. She raised and lowered her hips briefly as the thin fabric rolled underneath and pooled at the base of her back. Honey colored eyes narrowed as her fingers drifted up her thigh, and closed when they began rubbing earnestly over the thin cotton of her panties. Lost in fantasy, she vaguely registered the sound of the phone ringing again in the distance, and began rubbing as hard as she imagined Corner would. Soon she could feel her pussy throbbing, pulsing to the faint echo of her heartbeat in her ears. She failed to notice Hong Long standing at the foot of the lounge, and there was no way she could have heard him call out her name the first time.

“My Lady,” he repeated, slightly louder this time. “Alejandro Corner is on the line...” He held out the phone to his young mistress, unphased by her scandalous display. “It's secure.”

Surprised, Liu Mei stopped the rhythm of her hand but kept it in place and held the phone to her ear with the other.

“I apologize for calling so late.”

His sudden, clear voice filled her ear and and traveled, vibrating down her spine. It took her a moment to find her voice. “Oh, no...” she squirmed, spread her legs just a bit wider, until her right leg hung over the edge of the lounge and brushed the plush carpeting. “I..I don't mind at all,” she admitted happily. 

“That's a relief, then. I thought perhaps it was passed your bedtime.” He chuckled to himself, the  
light laughter and playful tone tickled Liu Mei's ear, quickly sending more shivers through her body. 

“You shouldn't tease me like that...” She replied, aware only afterwards of how flirtatious her voice had suddenly become. “Just because I'm a few years younger than you. We are compatriots after all.” 

“Yes of course, of course...” 

She listened intently to his voice, but locked her lust filled eyes with Hong Long's. The idea formed in her head faster than she expected. Aside from family, he was the only man allowed close to her on a daily basis, and on her sixteenth birthday she allowed him to know her in the most physically intimate ways. Since she was a child, his watchful presence was a constant comfort to her and now, on more frequent occasions such as these, so was his body. Liu Mei slid her petite frame down toward the end of the lounge, where he stood at an awkward angle, waiting for more signals. She extended her leg, raised her foot off the ground, and stretched it toward him until it was between his legs. Feeling more bold she began gently caressing the inside of his leg with her foot, inching higher, back and forth against the expensive cotton of his uniform. Hong Long looked intently into his mistresses' eyes and instantly understood. This was more than just a signal, it was an order.

“Well, I called because you had mentioned earlier about attending the recent celebration for the HRA Orbital Elevator. I was wondering if you would share your thoughts.”

Liu Mei laughed and replied, smiling brightly at her companion, “are you asking about the party?” Hong Long caught her foot and held it aside gently as he knelt down and leaned in over the cushions, positioning himself between her legs. 

“Yes, it looked quite fun on the news, a low gravity reception. Although I'm not too sure I could handle myself normally at such a function and I'm about to attend a similar event for the Union. Perhaps you have some advice?”

“You mean to say a rich, cultured man like yourself doesn't have space legs?” She giggled into the phone as Hong Long's thin hair tickled her ankle and shin, his cheek nuzzling affectionately against her shapely calve, her knee, her thigh. “Surely you don't believe in space sickness, do you? Even grandfathers know that's just a myth...” Hong Long's right hand began matching the sensation on her other leg, slowly exploring as much of the soft skin that led to her hips as possible. The gentle sensations hushed her, and she reveled in the familiar touch coupled with Corner's alluring voice.

“Oh, I thought you were against teasing because of age?” He defended himself easily.

“In most circumstances I would have felt insulted, but I don't think I mind it from you.”

“You know I'm wasn't serious. After all, you are leagues above other girls your age, that's for sure. But as for myself--”

“--Do you mind me teasing you?”

“Well...only about my age.”

“Mmm,” Liu Mei hummed into the phone, becoming increasingly aroused by Hong Long's lips as they brushed over her inner thigh, the faint kisses feeling like sparks of fire that joined together underneath her skin, more warmth creeping throughout the nerves in her lower body. “Then I'll stop teasing you about your age.” Her eyes slipped shut for a moment as Hong Long replaced her fingers over her panties with his own, and resumed their stroking.

“I appreciate it. And as I said earlier, I would also appreciate any advice you may have. A low G reception sounds like such a fascinating change of pace...”

His words strummed together in a relaxing pace. Liu Mei thought a more erotic subject would have been ideal, but with Corner's naturally seductive voice it wasn't necessary. He could have been reading the stock exchange feed and it would still be enough for her. It also helped that Hong Long's fingers were increasing pressure as they rubbed the fleshy mound over her pelvic bone all the way down to her quivering asshole, the slippery wetness under and and through the fabric spreading, making it easier, making the sensations sharper. 

“...but I admit the drastically different environment makes me unsure. You must have some insight about enjoying yourself?

Liu Mei pulled her legs in around Hong Long, resting them on her attendant's narrow shoulders and petting his back with her feet, encouraging. He looked up to her for a sign about what to do next. The dark, silky fringe of her hair encircled her flushed face and the tips framed her chest as it rose and fell in heavy, even breaths. He also felt aroused, seeing her at such a flattering view. He easily forgave the fact that Corner was indirectly involved. His eyes took in the sight of the perfectly round pair of breasts, decorated by raised nipples under her dress. Beyond that her lips pursed, tightened and relaxed against each other as the sensations he was creating narrowed her concentration. Then Hong Long's eyes met hers under the thin screen of lowered lashes. She licked her lips slowly, her tongue lingering before retreating inside. He knew exactly what she wanted.

Hong Long slid the panties off over his mistress's shivering skin and dropped them to the floor, exposing the glistening wet and delicate flesh underneath. Without hesitation, he dove in, dragging his tongue in tight circles around her clit twice before sliding around, tasting, exploring, and all the while teasing the walls of her entrance. 

“Oh...!” She caught herself. Her breathing was starting to break more, making it difficult to speak evenly. Meanwhile her attendant continued, sending sharp pulses of pleasure through her body as his tongue circled around. “Oh, there isn't much...advice to give....though. Honestly, you ... stay on one platform... surface and it's the same as.... usual until you float... off to another....” The warmth of arousal started to pulse again, this time higher throughout her body. It crept swiftly up her belly, over her suddenly sensitized breasts, and up her shoulders and slender neck. Already lightheaded from the tea, it hit her brain more intensely, as if knocking the nerves, the blood, all her thoughts downwards. Everything was wired to the awakened skin around her hips. She needed a moment to gather back her words again. “Most important would be the company you keep... of course... With the right people any function anywhere... in the universe... would be....enjoyable....yes...”

“That's right. Of course. I agree completely... Well then the environment shouldn't matter, In order to really enjoy myself, it's only necessary to be with the right company.”

“Simple as tha-- Ah..!” A moan she'd been holding back escaped as her attendant's tongue penetrated inside. She couldn't help the thrust of her hips, her body enjoying and wanting more. “as that!” she finished hurriedly, her free hand held tightly against her chest, the other gripping the phone and holding it slightly father away from her. Hong Long's tongue slipped in and out at a quicker pace. It was suddenly so hot. She breathed, feverishly, her chest heaving.

“Miss Wang...” His tone suddenly became uneasy and concerned. “Are you alright? You sound...short of breath...”

“Yes, I'm fine--” She managed to say, “--please don't worry about me...It's nothing-- really...”

Hong Long wondered if she would scold him for making her come while she was still on the phone. The sweet taste and smell of his mistress was overpowering and his erection throbbed, nagging and straining against his pants. 

“If you say so. Then I hope you aren't put off while I take your advice into consideration.”

Liu Mei's hips began spasming, thrusting toward him again, lifting off the crumpled hem of her dress to meet the wetness and warmth of Hong Long's mouth. He grabbed her hips to still them and pulled her closer, her legs spreading apart at a wider angle behind his head

“Into.. consideration--?” She asked, almost completely lost in the new rush of pressure and heat. She could feel the pleasure rising, quickly spreading through every muscle and nerve. Flashes of heat rapidly melded into each other and the hand at her chest suddenly covered her mouth, stifling the tiny moan that let Hong Long know climax was taking control of her body. He stopped his tongue, waited for the tiny spasms to subside.

Liu Mei didn't hear a word of Corner's clarification: “Why don't you accompany me? 

Though Hong Long heard it, and he scoffed at the thought of a man like Corner envying his current position before directly caressing his mistress's swollen clit with his tongue. More roughly this time, subconsciously possessive.

“I'm sorry I...!” Liu Mei brought her hand back to her chest and pinched her right nipple as hard as she could, gasping out loud, “I really have to go! Goodnight!” she clicked the Call End button and the phone dropped beside her head. Suddenly freed, her hand tangled in the dark hair over her forehead, braced against it unintentionally as the sharp sensation through her breast and hazy fire around her hips reached a second zenith, exploding together in a more intense, more exhilarating orgasm. 

“Aaaah!” Her eyes fluttered closed. Her back arched. Her voice filled the air, trailed and finally faded into short, ragged gasps of air.

Hong Long rocked backwards off the lounge and out from her legs. He nonchalantly wiped the fluids from his mouth with the back of his hand, rested his head against her knees and watched his mistress inhale and exhale. Exaggeratedly at first, then slowly until the rhythm was normal again. His erection throbbed again. The sight was painfully erotic.

After a few moments Liu Mei's voice called his name, more faint and sweet, the way it only is after times like this. “Hong Long...?” She smiled at him, her eyes closed. “Carry me to the bed please?” She stretched a limp arm toward him. “I want to fall asleep feeling like this, dreaming...” She sighed, contentedly. 

“Yes, my Lady.” He rose to his feet and gathered her gently in his arms. As he carried her into the bedroom she embraced his shoulders, pulled herself up briefly and gave him an appreciative, deep kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *  
Alejandro Corner blinked at the phone in his hand, confused by the dial tone on the other end. Maybe he had misjudged his associate's experiences... Could it be that she really didn't have much experience with older men? Or perhaps she already had a crush on him and was just startled by his forwardness? Enough to panic and hang up on him? How cute.

“That was unexpected,” he shrugged and handed the phone back to his assistant, who had a strange, knowing smile on his face. “What is it, Ribbons?”

“No, nothing sir. Did you need anything else tonight?”

“I'll be fine,” Corner waved him off, “You get some rest.”

“Then good night, sir. I'll be by in the morning.” And with that, he enthusiastically left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in 2008. DID YOU KNOW back when this show was airing we didn't know that Hong Long was her brother? or that Ribbons Almark's name was actually RIBBONS. All the fansubs had him pinned as "Livonze" because surely he isn't RIBBONS, that's a cat's name. Anyway, alcoholic tea is amazing. Ribbons and Hong Long should have boned too!


End file.
